


Harry Potter Pieces

by Entireoranges



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: A series of pieces written between April 20th, 2004 - June 2nd, 2007. Most are pretty friendly pieces, however a few a bit darker.





	1. Autumn Leaves

The autumn leaves fell onto his back as the war wagged on around him. He had thought himself as brave, strong, a hero has the world baptized him. But here it was safe, peaceful, and the comfort of death was surrounding him.

Dumbledore approached his star pupil, the idol of the wizardary world. He knew the reasons, knew his thoughts just by the look in his eyes. Smiling wearily he lied down next to the boy’s bloody body, his bloody as well in different spots.

“Do you mind if we go together my son?” All he receives is a nod.


	2. Pig

Staring at the mountain of food, everyday was a Christmas feast. Watching his father greedily scoop half the bowl of mashed pototoes onto his plate. It was disgusting.

"Dudley!" Turning to his mother amused by the concern in her eyes.

"What?"

"You sick baby? You aren't eatting?" Dudley found being placed in the center of the universe was great when he was young, now it was tiresome. He felt like a pig being fattened up. He was sick of the teasing and cruel remarks.

"I'm fine." He mutters while reaching for the salad. Knowing he would throw it up later.


	3. Burning Mark

The left side of the room was full of whispers, some voices carrying further than others. Silence and unsure looks to each other fill the right.

“Professor Snape?” With two words every Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff focus on the front of the classroom.

Slowly Severus opens his eyes and startles at the scene. Looking around at the 2nd years staring at him, a few giggles escape. Minutes before he was watching them read, and now he felt like he was torn in two, still being pulled. The mark was burning.

“Ms. Donovan get Professor Dumbledore.” As he falls back to sleep.


	4. Battle Of Last

He looked all around him, the broken world at his feet. Nothing but shattered glass and people surrounded him. Some cried softly knowing that they would die with nobody holding their hands to comfort for them. Others screamed out to the heavens to help them, anyone. There is not anything that he can do; his own pain is flickered through him. But he can’t fall to the ground and surrender to it all. He lost the battle. The prophecy had been right. He stares down at the boy whom no longer lives. Now there was nothing left to fight for


	5. Method Of Decision

Aw look at those innocent snotty noised kids wringing their hands together in anticipation. I allow them to sweat for a few moments their thoughts circling around everything that could possibly be called to do. Those seating grinning stupidly at them, except Slytherian. Last year I gave Ravenclaw the most new students six more than the other three houses. I perform my song for the crowd and they foolishly think the words ring absolutely true. As Jonah Archer makes his way towards me I finally decide on the method of decision. Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw – Slytherian – Gryffindor that order with no exceptions.


	6. Please Join Your Housemates

The sorting hat sat among his head remaining silent reading all thoughts and emotions presented from underneath.

"Yes I do believe this will do quite well, HUFFLEPUFF!" The last word screamed out into the crowded hall filled with tiresome polite applause. There has to be a mistake! He thinks panickly to himself while remaining frozen on the bar stool. How can I, a Malfoy possibly be sorted into Hufflepuff? I’d take death or even worst Gryffindor over this!

Professor Dumbledore standing amidst the remaining first years waiting to continue on looks up at the boy.

"Lucius please join your housemates."


	7. Enchanted Mirrors

Dudley stood in front of the mirror staring at the image. His cousin Harry told him of enchanted mirrors in the wizard world that spoke to you, and usually not in kind words. He wondered what the glass would say to him if it could. Hey fat ass ever hear of a diet!? Dudley focused on his large gut; the same one has his father. He didn’t want it. He hated the remarks. But he couldn’t get himself to hate the food and the only source of true happiness it brought to him. Thank god the mirrors can’t talk here.


	8. In Vain

He fell to his knees his fingers desperately trying to grab onto to the blades of grass. His chest rose up and down quickly it burned to breath, but hurt even worse when he didn’t. He is or was a deatheater and pain was always an issue, but you never let the screams out. You never allow them the knowledge they won and have gotten to you. As Severus turned his bloodied face and saw Harry’s broken body he knew all of this was in vain. As the multiple curses from the crowd were screamed out for his slow death.


	9. Swan

Petunia sat straight and tall, fake plastic plastered smile showing for others around. Vernon was entertaining yet more guests and telling yet again the same god-awful jokes. In which she laughs without fail and assistants with the punch lines. She runs her fingers up and down her neck feeling the skin and eloquence that it brings. It’s only part of herself in which she finds self-comfort. Much like a swan swimming on a pond, the one with the tallest most eloquent receives more attention. With an average neck she would sink back into nothingness and watch another receive the praise.


	10. Blue Liquid

She couldn’t help to let the tears fall as she looked at the blue liquid. Screams of annoyance from Percy being chased by his brothers flittered in from above.

Of course Arthur wasn’t doing anything to stop them. “Aw Molly boys will be boys!” Sometimes it wasn’t bad, in fact being a mother could be quite rewarding.

Bill was always a big help in assisting in where his services could be needed. Charlie her quiet prince. So far Percy is showing traits of them both.

Sighing she looks down at the liquid again. Perhaps just one more won’t be bad.


	11. Happy Memories

“She was eighteen when she died.” Ron tells his son sitting on his lap.

“Was she nice?” The lad asks staring at the picture of the smiling witch.

“Nicest person I have ever known, strong, brave, fair and could hold her own in any fight. Myself and your uncles gave her quite a time I must admit.” Ron chuckles softly at the memories.

“How did she die dad?”

“I rather tell you happy stories, I have to keep the memories happy.” He clenches his eyes close trying to erase the image of his baby sister’s body bloodied, broken and bruised.


	12. Say Cheese

Collin removes his camera placing it on his lap, making sure it’s concealed from view. Next to him LeRoy caught his eye and shook his head while telling him “No!” through clenched teeth.

At the front of room Snape pauses from writing the instructions in attempt to hear more talking, but quickly decides not to waste his time.

Collin raises the camera a look of pure determation on his face, while LeRoy sighs and sinks down in his seat. Picking up his textbook Collin drops it down on the table, Snape whips around to meet a bright flash of light.


	13. Most Exciting Tale

He dipped his perfect hands in the basin of cold water, there wasn’t enough time to utter the spell to warm, he was already running out of time. He watched the crowd grow bigger and more anxious. Applying the water to his hair and ruffling it slightly he steps over the unnamed and unimportant wizard lying next to his feet. Everyone was too occupied by the events ahead to take notice behind. Pushing his way through the crowd, thinking of the best and most exciting tale to give to the people.

“Yes ladies and gentlemen it is I Gildroy Lockhart!”


	14. Longbottom Blunder

“Stop Neville!” Hermione hissed as she watched him drop his slugs into the blue bubbling liquid. Just as she knew it would the cauldron started to hiss and pop, no longer simmering softly it was at a boil. From across the aisle Draco snickers and points at another Longbottom blunder. As the liquid fell out of the sides Hermione jumps out of her seat knocking Neville out of his as well to avoid being touched by it. The only good thing to be said about Neville in potions class was his ability to create the most dangerous and deadly effects.


	15. Broken Psyche

First it was his hair, shaven with a straight razor until all evidence of his white blond locks were missing. Than it was his eyes, turned brown by a simple muggle device called contacts. Next came his friends, he no longer had time for their blind charades. But still it wasn’t enough. His outside was changed and nearly unrecognizable, but the inside was still there. The same has it had always been since he could understand the rantings and ideals his father fed into his psyche. All he wanted was a new beginning.

“Avada Kedavra.” He had his new beginning.


	16. Junior

He had wanted a junior. His name, his blood, his ideals, his everything. He just won’t be any child. He would the best. Simply the best! He would allow nothing less than perfection. And since he was perfect, than his name too was perfect. She won’t go for it. No matter how much he discussed, argued, and demanded. She insisted that he be blessed as Draco Lucius Malfoy instead. He hated it. A real man doesn’t name his child Draco! That name doesn’t inflict fear. He knew he’d have the push child hard to live past such a horrid name.


	17. Snivellus

“Hey Snivellus! Whatcha doing Snivellus?” Severus Snape looked up from his breakfast half empty of scrabbled eggs and glared at Sirius Black who was next to James Potter. Just like always. Watching them laugh in hysterics.

“What the hell do you want!?”

“Nothing Snivellus. We don’t want anything Snivellus. What makes you think we want something Snivellus?” James this time took the reins, each passing of the name came out louder, with more bite. Until the third time half the hall was giggling and pointing at him. Severus just balled his hand into a fist. He’d get them back later.


	18. Another Blessing

Molly stares out the window watching five of her six boys playing with a quaffle; the delight of summer in their laughs. She turns her attention to the far side of the room to the cradle holding her youngest. Such wonderful and fast becoming handsome men she thinks turning back to the view. Her hand falls to the bulge of another Weasley, another blessing. William. Charles. Percival. Fred. George. Ronald. And now perhaps a Mary? Margaret? Ginevra? Cathleen?

“It’s my turn Billy. It’s my turn!” Percy yells out. Molly smiles. Perhaps with this bunch a little David would be better.


	19. Second Year Conversations

“I like them plain, about three days ripe. Less than that they are too mushy, and before that point just forget it!” Lavender Brown explained to her bunk mates.

“Oh I much prefer them smothered in chocolate, rich dark chocolate!” Patil Parverti added.

“That is good! Don’t forget strawberries! Ever had a big bowl of strawberries than took a bit of a banana? God it’s soooo good!” Another one added, by this point Hermione was trying not to hex them all into the next century. She had better, more important things to worry about, such as Professor Snape’s quiz tomorrow.


	20. First Snowfall

“Is his jacket on tight enough, James?”

“Yes Lily, plus we set the warming charm remember?”

“I know honey, I am sorry. Okay Harry you ready love?”

“Yep sweetie I think he’s thrilled. Aren’t you buddy?”

“Harry look. Look over. See that? That’s snow.”

“Let him touch it Lily.”

“You sure James? I mean what if he tries to eat it or something?”

“Geez! Its just snow! Last time I checked infants weren’t dropping down dead because of snowflakes!”

“You’re right I know, I just want everything to be perfect for him.”

“Harry has you for a mother, nothing can be more perfect than that.”


	21. One Last Protest

They bound his arms and legs to the chair, in the most horrid and embarrassing way possible for a pureblood; the muggle fashion. They gagged him as well but that didn’t stop him from growling and attempting to speak through the fabric, salvia running down his chin. The crowd watched, some cried for him and what was about to take place. While others cried for relief and joy over the events that brought him here. He didn’t deserve this! He only followed orders! He was innocent! He tries again to yell out one last protest, but still only tastes the fabric. The door open at the far end of the room, the entire audience that came to watch the show shiver and shrink in their seats.

“Lucuius Malfoy you have been sentenced to the dementor’s kiss.” A voice of the low life ministry worker tells him standing next to the very Dementor that would do the job.


	22. Pratice

Hermione made sure the door the fence was properly closed and latched. Making another look around for any spying eyes she ventures into her back yard, broomstick in hand. Her father was still at work and not due back for several hours, at least two, more if traffic was hassle, which it almost always is. Her mother was visiting an old friend from college, having tea and some laughs, not due back until at least the early morning hours. Hermione knew that they wouldn’t protest what she was doing or even care. But Hermione did. She felt as if they were hurt that she was a witch and could do things they couldn’t, that she would one day drift further into the other world leaving this one behind. Hermione didn’t want to think about that, not yet. When she wasn’t at Hogwarts she vowed to be a normal muggle girl, and let her parents to have a few moments with her in ways they could understand her. Still she needed to practice. Always the over-achiever she had to be better than this! It was embarrassing!

“Up broom!” Nothing.


	23. To Be Perfect

Her heart banged it her chest, she felt as if she opened her mouth to breath that she would throw up all over her perfect dress. Her turn was coming up next, right after Roberta Sullivan; who just hit the wrong key. She hopped desperately not to make an error such as that. Being careful not to be seen she peaks out through the curtains, into the audience. Her father and mother are in the fifth row on the left side, smiling politely at Roberta as she plays, still making fumbles and errors. She had to be perfect! She had to show her parents she was just as good as her sister. If not more. Roberta stops playing, the audience claps, and her pounding heart increases (if that was even possible.)

“Next we have Petunia Evans!” Ms. Dryer her piano instructor announces, and she bravely walks towards the piano.


	24. Imporant Guests

Vernon had his wife wax the coffee three times. Dudley had changed his outfit four times after being told it wasn’t good enough. This night had to be perfect! If all the cards were played right there could a big bonus in store! He didn’t even want to think about the idea a promotion might even be possible. After all Vernon did deserve it more than anyone else at the office, the hours he put in, the people he knew, after all the place would fall apart without him there. He was sure Mr. Applebee knew that has well. But to be sure all had to be perfect, absolutely perfect. He looked nice, as did Petunia, and Dudley was a handsome chip off the old block. All that was left was the boy. His stupid nephew.

“Harry come here!” He bellows and the boy crawls out from his room from underneath the stairs, looking fearful, the way Vernon liked it.

“Yes?”

“Look here boy, I have very important guests coming tonight, do you understand?” The boy nods. “I don’t want you screwing things up, so if you stay in your room without making even a whisper, when we go out for ice-cream and I decide to let you come… I’ll let you get whipped cream, ‘right?”

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Harry answers heading back to where he was before without being told.


	25. July 31st, 1981

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Lily yelled out at first. Smiles, laughter, and good feelings filled the atmosphere. Harry sat in a high chair at the end of the table, giggling while reaching for the frosting.

“No ”, Lily tells her son while gently grabbing his hand and kissing him atop of the head. Her arm still wrapped lightly around him she begins to sing along with all their guests. Few of Harry’s friends, mainly of theirs, any excuse to get together for a party was alright for them.

“Prongs I want the biggest piece possible!” Sirius announces while picking up a plate.


	26. Close It Out

He hid under the safety of the covers holding tight of the teddy bear that was thrown in the trash the week prior. He closed his eyes, wanting the close his ears from the sound more. Usually he wanted to be noticed, to be treated as human and not a burden as it played out 95 percent of the time. After work parties where drinks flow like the oceans and rational thoughts weren’t existed he wanted to be nothing but unnoticed.

"Harry come here!" He turns towards the door right at his uncle who’s hand is already on his belt.


	27. Celebration

"What the hell!?" A few students turned in surprise, some blushing with embarrassment, others smiling, and the rest were too wrapped up with themselves to notice.

"Hey Hermione come have some fun!" She heard Dean call out.

"No! This is absolutely uncalled for, you guys are under age!"

"I’m not!" Called out a voice that Hermione couldn’t recognize through the slurs.

"Two hundred points from Gryffindor!" With that the giggling, clinking of glasses had seized.

Now there was nothing to celebrate, knowing with the removal of the points pushed them down from first place to third in the cup standings.


	28. Life To Go On

Lily sat with her newborn son wrapped snuggly, smiling at his twitching face as he lets out a yawn. The face of hope. Even with the battle lines being drawn, deaths of those greater than she, she still knew life would go on. She hears her husband laughing with friends drinking tea trying to forget the battle scars slowly developing.

She stands with care not to disturb the child who's falling victim to sleep. Perhaps she would have two or three more. With innocents like this how could you not wish for life to go on?


	29. Final Sorting

Harry watches them nervously enter the room huddled together as if they've known each other for years. He had a feeling that many had just meet hours ago on the train. There weren't many, he counts the slowly moving bunch, eleven.

The thought of being here, studying and dealing with the constant strain of just being Harry Potter sickened him. Yet he promised Remus he would come back.

"Bank, Leroy!" Harry spots a blond boy from the pack move forward. Harry smiles at the happy memories he had during his first year. Wishing Leroy and all the rest the same.


	30. Birthday Troops

"Sshh be quiet you'll wake her!"

"Than shut up!"

Bill shakes his head as biting his tongue to stop from lashing out at Charlie and Percy for their particular common behavior of not thinking. He readjusts Ginny in his arms who he felt spilling down ever so slowly. The twins had demanded being the lead; a shared lead and without question or approval rushed ahead to the front. Leading the rear dragging a teddy bear by the leg was Ron who had successful ran into Bill's leg several times while climbing the stair case.

"Knock on it you idiot."

"But everyone isn't here yet."

"Quiet both of you! Now everyone line up. No Fred not there you're blocking Ron." Bill watches with little patience as his brothers tired to follow his simple command, he smiles at his sister with her head resting gently on his shoulder, starting to fall back asleep despite the noise circling around her.

"Everyone ready?" Bill asks quietly as possible without losing the seriousness of the words, that's the only way to get this group to listen. They all nod and Ron lets out a gleeful giggle quickly seized by George's hand over his mouth. Bill starts to mouth down a count down upon reaching one they all let it out.

"Happy birthday mommy!" Yelled at the closed bedroom door, Ginny starts to fuss at the sudden explosion of a sound, Bill rubs her back and just as soon as it began the noise fades from her. The boys watch the door as it opens to be welcomed by the tired and appreciated smile of the honor respresentive of all of this.

"Oh! How sweet!" Molly says though a yawn at her troop of men standing in front of her with smiles to melt the sun and her heart as well.

"That for me?" Asked directed towards Percy who had been given the honor of holding the breakfast tray, filled with eggs, flapjacks which they all made earlier in the kitchen.

"Yep mommy. Get back in bed. You can't have breakfast in bed in the hallway." He replies just as Ron runs forward and attaches himself to her leg, she reaches down and shuffles around his hair.

"Ok but just one request. I want all to join me. So come on in." They all run forward into the bedroom and leap onto the empty bed, their father had the evening shift and won't be home for at least another two hours. Molly reaches for Bill's shoulder to stop him from continuing into the bedroom and pulls him into a hug.

"Thank you honey."

You're welcome. I just hope you're satisfied with it. We're not exactly chefs or anything."

"I have more than enough satisfaction knowing it came from your heart." She takes Ginny from her eldest child and walks into the room to the sight of the tray spilled all over the sheets. Bill right behind and lets out a laugh. Molly does the same as they join the mess.


	31. Chaotic Life

Yes Master." He said full of a shakiness of confidence as he bowed his head, eyes locked to the ground. Knowing better to met his eyes, wanting his desires and information hidden.

"Go now Wormtail." With the words and not a second thought Peter quickly retreated from the parlor passing other death eaters dressed in full gear, masks and all. He often wandered why he was allowed to parade around completely known to all without even attempting to gain some level of honor and secretiveness. Yet he was the closet one to the Lord that right there gave him a higher creed to abide by than the rest.

As he reached the outside of the abandoned house located in the middle of nowhere, ignored and dismissed by wizards and muggles alike, he removes his robe laying it on the ground with careful easy. Always one to keep straight and tidy - even as a rat locked in that cage he tried to keep his scraps of paper and bedding neat as possible. Some order in a chaotic life. Peter had never and would never question the Dark Lord, he'd die by his own hand with the most terrible fashion before he'd let doubt across his lips. He always forced a change of thought it doubt was knocking and the Lord was near. He wasn't caught once. Now yards away and the Lord preoccupied he was willing to turn to the doubt and anger riding in him. He didn't want his task, he didn't want to return to that life.

"Wormtail I need you to do some spying for me," His ears perked up. A job, a duty of importance.

"Anything Master." 

"Transform, find out where Snape and that Malfoy brat our staying and find out everything you can. But do not get caught! Like last time." Peter fought the anger - he successful hid, spied for twelve years but even that wasn't suitable enough for the Dark Lord.

"It will be an honor Master."

"Good, good I want everything. Even if this takes months I want to know everything!"

Peter sighs once again as he transforms himself into an ugly and disgusting rat onto on the laid down robe. Back to a life of sewer drains, running from various beasts, searching for days for a meal. This time he won't gain the luxury of a cage to keep clean in his own way, Now he would have nothing to control in such a chaotic world. It was for the Lord, it was worth it.

Picking a direction he starts to run.


	32. Reading Material

"Class we are going to read a muggle book - "

"I thought this was History of Magic not Muggle Studies!" A voice called out, a few mutters of yeah followed. He contuined right on.

"We are to read Crime and Punishment by Fyodor Dostoevsky. I except the book to be read in full by next class. A discussion and a test will follow suit." Students moaned at the news, many thinking of ways to avoid doing any actual work.

"Accio books." Professor Binns called and the moans increased as the students stared at the thick book as they slammed onto each desks.


	33. Naive?

"Morning Lucius." Arthur spits out passing his superior, head held high and smug as ever.

"Weasley, Draco tells me there was some sort of insistent with one of your children, something about making a fool of himself during a quidditch match? I trust he's ok?" It took all of Arthur's resistant not to knock him off balance like muggles do with kung-fu or was ir fung-ku?

"He's a Weasley of course he's ok."

"So naive Arthur. Being a Weasley will only assists in his downfall, all of yours.”

“That's what you think Malfoy.” Arthur said to his back.


	34. First Year Essay

Staring at the parchment on the desk, full of sloppy near unreadable words filling it whole, Hermione lets go of a mumble. Why in the world did she ever agree to help grade and evaluate the classwork of first years? No words could be explained to express just how awful these reports were.

The assignment had been explain why being a witch or a wizard can benefit the muggle world. How flying will be cool, because I can appear anywhere randomly among dozens of others did not serve as good enough reasons.

The few that did have legitimate reasons for the question the spelling was so horribleness that points had to be docked. Quill marks of slashes covered the newest parchments, added notes above for fixed spellings. Though she knew it was in vain, the student would seeing the failing grade, toss the report aside and not bother to learn from their mistakes. She wondered when they would learn or least become wise of auto-matic spelling quills, she hoped for her sake and their teachers soon.


	35. Ordinary Life

The others had left a hour hour prior, their eyes dripped with the need of sleep, edges of their mouth showed the rements of sugar cookies and other sweets. A house elf came to clear away the dishes and correct the room back to a respectable state. At first he didn't notice she still remained, far in the corner, curled in the leather armchair just watching him.

“Miss Weasley! It's quite late my dear you should be getting to bed. Now off you go!” He motions to door with a pleasant smile.

“I was waiting to ask you something, I assume you don't mind Professor Slughorn?” Despite the hour he did enjoy a good chat, he walks towards the couch adjacent from her and sits.

“Yes Miss Weasley?” The red haired young lady sits up to a more respectable position, opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. “What is?” He politely prompts her, years of teaching he himself learned never to force anything from a student unwilling to let you in.

“When will I ever have stability in my life? When can I be normal? Not the first daughter born in five generations, not Harry Potter's girlfriend, and not according to you destinate for further greatness?”

“Miss Weasley those are great and wonderful things to have and to be! Why in the world would ever wish for an ordinary life? You are someone and more important than that someone of great standing! You shall successed much faster than those who are simply as you put normal. Why wish for that?!” She leans back with a sigh, he fails to notice the tears fighting not to be released.

“Because it's much more difficult Professor, that's why. When you are normal you blend into the crowed, a blended person's less likely to be a victim of a random death eater attack. Normal brings stability instead of fear and pressure of always being best, you're judged less when just normal.” Professor Slughorn stands, approaches his student extends his hand to pull her from the seat.

“You are in charge of your life and what will make you happy, but the stronger person faces their fears, they also accept who they are, and don't wish to swipe the board clean. Now I shall escort to you common room, don't want you running into Mr. Flitch now do we?”


	36. One Step Ahead

“Are you insane!?” Hermione hissed, hands firmly placed on her hips as she glared forward.

“No. If Draco can do it so can I!” She sighed as rubbing her temple, she was sick of boys and their consist pissing matches and competing with each other.

“Ron, no offense to be taken but Draco and his family have been coming here since he was a young boy. This your first ski trip, ever.”

“How hard can it be? You strap on the skis, hold the pole and weeee!” Hermione tried unsuccessfully to hide the smile.”

“Ron it's harder than you realize and quite dangerous too. Who cares if Draco can do something you can't? We both know he'll never even be half the man as you.”

“I am just sick of Draco Malfoy always one step ahead. Hell I am sick of everyone always being step ahead of me! Just when I am about the congratulate myself on mastering the bunny slope I learn someone has successfully monivered the slalom course!” Hermione took a step forward resting her hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze.

“Ron if you wish we can continue working on your skiing and perhaps before this class trip is through we can attempt it. But please promise me you won't try until you are ready. Promise?”

“Yeah I promise. Could I beat Draco's time!?” She just screamed playfully. Boys.


	37. Weak Break The Chain

Hermione prided herself on a well kept temper, the ability to stay calm and more importantly rational during a crisis, she after all was the one people sought for advice when things were going horribly wrong (or at least to them they were). Only her own school work, essays due in a few hours and the drive to be the absolute best caused internal panic that often she couldn't hide. Even the teasing of her background from Draco and his minions, followers or whatever term actually fitted them he best, didn't bother her. Admitially at times when younger she did lose her temper yelling at them to shut up, threating to tell, or holding back her wand and a curse she was more than certain they'd be too dumb to know; but through it all she remained calm and level-headed. After all the weak break the chain and once the chain falls to the dirt all is lost.


End file.
